Boogie Powder
The Boogie Powder (ブギパウダー, Bugi Paudā) is a green powder that is used to make artificial rain. It is a powder that brings both happiness and misery at same time, and is one of the central focusses of the Alabasta Arc. Usage Boogie Powder was created long ago by a country that had no rain. The main raw material to make it is silver. When burnt, it would emit a mist like vapor that would rise up in the air. It speeds up the creation of ice particles in sub-freezing temperature clouds and causes rainfall. The original creators of this powder thus called it Boogie Powder because it would make them dance with joy with all the rain that it would create. Despite the rain it creates however, the powder unfortunately caused long periods of drought in other countries. The process in which the artificial rain is created nurtures clouds that aren't ready to rain yet. When this happens, all of the water contained within these clouds would all be used up. Because of this, other countries and locations, who would naturally benefit from rainfall when these clouds would naturally mature, would be greatly deprived. The controversy that this powder brought whenever it was used, started a war. The lives lost in this war was so great that the World Government prohibited the manufacturing and possession of Boogie Powder worldwide. User(s) *Crocodile *Kamonegi (anime only) History Boogie Powder is first mentioned when Vivi, the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu paid a visit to Erumalu, a town that was once green but has long since been swallowed up by sand due to the nationwide drought. Three years before the present story line, some delivery men, who happened to be the Baroque Works agents in disguise, brought a large shipment of Boogie Power to Erumalu port. They staged an accident in which the cart would break and the bundles containing the Boogie Powder would rip open and spill the powder. The agents then lied that the king had ordered for the powder to be delivered to Alubarna, the city where it rained the most. They then fled leaving all those who witnessed the staged accident to doubt the king. History and Usage The Alabasta Scandal Soon after, an abnormal weather pattern appeared in Alabasta where it only rained Alubarna. A large scandal then arose around Nebra as suspicions that he had been stealing all of the country's rain came about because of the incident in Erumalu. This scandal was further intensified when large amounts of Boogie Powder were somehow brought to and discovered in Nebra's palace. Crocodile, the leader of Baroque Works, then further intensified the scandal by using the Full to process large quantities of Boogie Powder to create a drought in Alabasta. As a result, the people of Alabasta blamed the king for the drought. As towns dried up and people starved, a rebellion was stirred up to overthrow Nebra for a crime he did not commit. Trivia * In a response to a fan who asked if Boogie Powder was based on the same concept of using jets to get rid of rainclouds so people in England can play tennis matches at Wimbledon, Oda revealed his basis for Boogie Powder. The model for Dance Powder is the real life compound, silver iodide, a substance that when burned will send up smoke that increases the size of clouds. External Links * Rainmaking - Wikipedia article on acts of attempting to induce or increase precipitation. * Silver iodide - Wikipedia article on the real life substance Boogie Powder is based on. Site Navigation Category:Substances